Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Spiritual Adventures!
by PokeMaster115
Summary: Matt, a ten year old pokemon trainer, is almost killed but Arceus has better plans for him. Waking up as a pokemon, he must be able to find his way home, right?
1. Prologue

**Hi. Before you ask, yes I will be continuing Separated Entities. This is just an side story. It is the normal "I was a human but turned into a pokemon" story. Or is it...**

 **Prologue**

3rd Person POV

10 year old Matt Hathu was fighting another pokemon trainer. Matt was currently losing until he shouted "That's it! Time to end this! Eevee use Hidden Power!" His eevee used hidden power but, the attack was reflected by the wobbefet. The hidden power now was heading straight for Matt. He screamed as the move hit him.

 **That was a short prologue. But anyway, Let's get MOVING! LOL!**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Life

**No Note.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Life**

Matt's POV

'Oww.'

'W-Where am I'

'D-Did I die?'

'Oww... Too much pain.' Then I fainted on the beach.

Riolu's POV

"Thank for the oran berries Kel." I said to Kel. "No problem, Rein" Kel said to me. Then, I made my way to the beach to watch the sunset. When I got to the beach, I saw a small yellow and brown figure. As I got closer I saw it was a pikachu! "Oh my Arceus! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" I yelled as I ran over to the pikachu. I took a deep breath and said: "Hey are you okay? Hello? Can you even hear me?" I hoped that he was alive. "Oww... I... can't... breathe..." He moaned. Then I noticed I had to take him to the hospital. He was hurt too badly. I carried him over to the hospital. When I opened the door Nurse Audino came over to where I was and I asked her if she would help the pikachu. She simply said: "Yes." Before we went into the hospital room. I didn't leave his side at all.

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Rein: This is SO not long.**

 **Me: Oh, shut up.**

 **Matt: Ugh...**

 **Me: Well, he's waking up so I must make the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pokemon? How?

**HI! By the way, Rein's name is pronounced R-ee-n**

 **Before any talking, I just want to say thanks to November Red Angel: I will try not to make this related to any mystery dungeon game. In fact, this would be my mystery dungeon game. So I will try to only make the pokemon that used to be human thing similar. And I don't kow why I put the Fun Fact about Rein's name there.**

 **Rein: Yes! Finally someone mentions that!**

 **Matt:*yawns* Ugh.. *goes back to sleep***

 **Me: Phew... that was close**

 **Matt:*Grabs my computer and throws it across the room* NO! Get away Mr. Taco!**

 **Me:Uhh... THROW TACOS AT HIM!**

 **Me and Rein: *throws tacos at Matt* LOL**

 **Matt: AHHH! NOT MR. TACO'S MINIONS! NOO! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...Enjoy...ZZZZZZZZZZZZz...The...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...chapter...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Chapter 2: Pokemon? How?**

Matt's POV

"Ugh.." I quietly moaned. 'That was a strange dream' I thought 'How was that pikachu me? Well, it's not possible, unless...' I started to trail off. I sighed 'Well, I can totally see that riolu being with me in the near future...' I thought. I forced my eyes open. I looked around the room I was in. I was on a small bed, made out of hay, there was a audino and a riolu at the front. Strange, had I shrunk? Because the adino and the riolu were almost the same size as me. Then the riolu looked at me and pointed. The adino looked at me before nodding at the riolu. The riolu signaled for me to follow her. I shrugged and did just that. She led me to a beach and showed me an area. I was sure that a pokemon had been hurt there because, there was a small bit of blood. Then I remembered the battle I had with that wobbuffet. 'How is this possible?' I thought 'I clearly died. I even remember the tears in eevee's eyes.' "Um.. you okay?" The voice was clearly coming from the riolu's direction. I looked that direction, hoping to see someone. "Ok, you just zoned out for a moment." The riolu was clearly talking. I jumped back. "Um.. how can I understand you? I'm a human. Humans can not understand pokemon." I questioned to the riolu. She was clearly surprised. "Wait. You say you're a human? But you look like a normal pikachu from every direction." I confused so I looked at my "hands" and saw they had turned into yellow paws. So had my feet. "No... no... this can't be possible." I mumbled before walking over to the water. Sure enough, I saw a pikachu instead of me when I looked down. "WAH!" I yelled and tripped over my tail. "H-how is this possible?" I started to think 'Does it have anything to do with that wobbuffet reflecting my eevee's move? More importantly, how did he reflect Hidden Power?' "Umm... are you sure you're okay?" The riolu asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "Um.. yeah. I think..." I started to say before stopping myself to make sure I wanted to tell her. "Well, I was watching a fight between a wobbuffet and an eevee. The eevee used Hidden Power, which the wobbuffet somehow reflected towards me. I thought I died though." I continued.. "Wait. That dosen't explain why you turned into a pokemon. You, normally, would of died." The Riolu stated. I stopped and wondered why this Riolu knew so much about humans.

Rein's POV

I was very deep in thought.

 _Flashback._

 _"Oww... wait. Where's Crystal? Where even am I?" I moaned as I got up._

 _End of flashback._

A sharp pain in my back broke me from my thoughts. Apparently I had tripped on a rock. "Oww..." I moaned.

 **Phew... That was close. I can't believe i ended the chapter without-**

 **Matt: *Yawns* That was a nice nap.**

 **Me: Oh come on!**

 **Rein: That's what you get.**

 **Me: Whatever. Well, here is the templates for the OCs because I will be accepting them.**

 **Team OCs**

 **Team Name:**

 **Members (gender if important):**

 **Description: (one for each member, please unless some are in the same one.):**

 **Feelings toward Matt and Rein:**

 **...**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Eevee?

**Sorry that I'm late. Had trouble thinking of a plot for this chapter.**

 **Rein: Says the author.**

 **Matt: Oh, shut up.**

 **Eevee: *is running around the room* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LOOOOOOOOK AAAAAAAATTTTTT MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Matt: Eevee, caaaaaaaalm DOWN!**

 **Me: *singing* What goes up must go down.**

 **Matt: *singing* Yet my feet don't touch the ground.**

 **Me: *still singing* Feel the world spinning upside-down!**

 **Eevee: *running and singing* A Mighty crash without a sound! *runs into a wall***

Chapter 3: Eevee? Matt's POV

"Oww..." The Riolu moaned. She got up and I shook my head in horror. "No. No way." I yelled. My heartbeat quickened as I saw one familiar face. Eevee. "You okay?" The Riolu asked. I nodded. Suddenly Eevee began to murmur something. "No. I... Matt after what... time." She murmured. I looked at The Riolu. "What?" She asked. I shook my head and shook Eevee. "Wake up, Eevee. It's just a nightmare." I said. She woke up at once and knocked me into The Riolu who flied into a tree. "Owww..." She moaned.

 **One long conversation later...**

The riolu, who I now knew as Rein, got up. "Well, if we're gonna find out why Matt is a pikachu and Eevee is here, we better get going." She stated. I smiled. "So let's get going. Wait, where is Eevee?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a yelp. I saw Eevee running from a riolu. "R-Rio? RIO! STOP!" Rein yelled. Rio stopped chasing Eevee and looked at Rein, giving Eevee enough time to run behind me. "Rein! But... I-I thought y-y-you died..." Rio yelled, running to Rein. Suddenly we heard a crash from behind us, I looked behind me only to see a robot. "Erm... RUN!" I yelled.

We ran past trees, rocks, and holes until we were hit by a strange wave of... something. "Phew... we're safe here." Rein sighed. "Wait! Did you two feel that wave?" Eevee and I nodded. " Great... we just entered a mystery dungeon." Rein said. " A mystery dungeon?" Eevee and I asked.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Me: Run, Run! Crash the system!**

 **Matt: Run, Run! From Freddy!**

 **Eevee: Run, Run! Will you make it?**

 **Rio: Run, Run! Keep it steady!**

 **Me: Run, Run! While they're not here.**

 **Matt: Run, Run! Mangle's screaming**

 **Eevee: Run, Run! System Error!**

 **Me: Run, Run! Watch your breathing!**

 **Rein: Um... RUN, RUN!**


End file.
